


Busted

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fist Fights, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Boomerang starts seeing the daughter of another Squad member. What happens when they are interrupted by daddy dearest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt request that wanted Captain Boomerang to be intimate with a fellow Squad Members daughter. After some deliberation Deadshot’s daughter was chosen. I hope you all enjoy and remember your feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Captain Boomerang and Deadshot aren't mine but their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t blow your fucking head off.” Deadshot grits out between clenched teeth the barrel of the gun pressed against Captain Boomerang’s head. 

The whole thing started out innocently enough, well as innocent as anything can be with Captain Boomerang involved. Boomer started seeing a young woman when he was home from missions. She was barely twenty and wasn’t necessarily looking for anything serious. 

_Smiling down at the girl, Boomer slowly tracing his fingers up her arm before asking, “Ya want to get out of this place sweetheart?”_

_She bites her lip and eyes the man before answering, “I’d love to.”_

When the Captain discovered whose daughter he was banging, it was simply icing on the cake. Today they just happened to be interrupted mid rendezvous. 

Floyd Lawton, better known as Deadshot, literally caught the Captain with his pants down as he had a young woman bent over a couch having his way with her. 

_Soft moans were drifting out from the motel room. Floyd’s brows knitted together as he approached the door. The Squad had only gotten back into town an hour ago. He had left Boomer to get a few things and to mainly get away from his roommate. Waller thought it would be good for the two of them to room together for team building. Floyd didn’t see the point. Boomer was a drunk and a fuck up. It caused them to miss a plane and his suit to get stolen. Even though The Captain managed to get the suit back, he’ll never forgive him. Now he was being tortured by forced co-occupancy._

He immediately dropped his bag at the sight before him. It wasn’t the act that disturbed him but the person underneath Boomerang. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t just any young woman Boomerang was banging. He was with Deadshot’s daughter, Zoe. 

“Daddy, please!” Zoe cries from behind her father. 

“Don’t you dare daddy, me. I can’t believe you.” 

The Captain smirks at Deadshot’s evident distress over the situation. 

“Boy, you better wipe that grin off your face.” He spits at the smug Australian before adding, “And pull your damn pants up.” 

Boomerang chuckles as he reaches down to pull his jeans back up his muscular legs. 

“Come on, Floyd. We were just havin’ a little fun.” The Captain eggs the man on. 

Deadshot’s jaw clenches even tighter at the obvious prod. Boomer sees Zoe fervently shaking her head no at him behind her father. He arches a brow and Deadshot glances back at Zoe, “Ya’ll trying to talk behind my back?” He asks with frustration seeping from his voice. In that moment, Boomerang sweeps his arm up knocking the gun out of Lawton’s hand. The weapon fires midair before hitting the ground and a chunk of motel’s cheap ceiling tile falls to the floor. 

“That wouldn’t of happened if I had my uniform on.” 

“This wouldn’t of happened if ya were a better father to ya daughter.” Boomerang says while motioning between him and Zoe. 

“I don’t have daddy issues!” Zoe replies in shock at Boomerang’s jab. 

“Yeah, ya do darlin’ but it’s worked out well for me.” Boomerang says with a grin. 

“You son of a bitch!” Deadshot launches forward tackling the smug Aussie down and delivering a right hook to Boomerang’s cheek. Boomer cries out in pain as he struggles with the man on top of him. Acting fast, Boomerang sends an elbow to Deadshot’s throat and he tumbles sideways with a loud wheeze. Floyd quickly scrambles back to his feet and stares Boomer down as he raises his fists and begins bouncing from foot to foot. “Come on, asshole." 

The Captain rushes towards Lawton and fakes a jab before sending a kick to his ribs. Floyd doubles over with a groan and Boomerang slams his elbow down on back, causing him to crumple to the floor. Sucking in a harsh breath, Floyd pushes himself up onto his hands and knees before tackling Boomer down to the ground. Boomer blocks a punch aimed for his nose, then another for cheek before he skillfully flips Deadshot onto his back. As The Captain heaves himself to his feet, Lawton kicks the back of his knee and causes him to stumble. 

“I should’ve shot you when I had the damn chance!” Floyd yells at Boomerang, barely dodging the lamp the bigger man chucks at his head. 

“Which time?” Boomerang deadpans, leaning over to catch his breath. 

Deadshot roughly grabs Boomer around the waist before throwing him down through the coffee table. 

“Ugh….” Boomer groans as he lifts himself off of the splintered ruble. 

“Fuck this.” Zoe mutters and grabs her jacket as she heads out the door. 

“Zoe, come back!” Deadshot calls after his daughter before turning to the Captain with a deadly glare. “This is your fault.” He quickly turns to chase after Zoe. 

Captain Boomerang tastes blood as he licks the corner of his mouth. “I wonder if Waller’s gotta daughter?” He laughs to himself before looking around the trashed room. “We’re certainly gonna hear about this.” He says as he lights up a cigarette, stepping over the smashed coffee table and waltzing out the door. 


End file.
